


Wings and How to Hide Them [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, References to Oscar Wilde, Repod, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by trieduntureCrowley's been annoyingly in love for six thousand years. What's another lifetime between friends?Or: Aziraphale definitely fucks and isn't that just perfect?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	Wings and How to Hide Them [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings and How to Hide Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387651) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:11:10
  * **File type:** MP3 (49.2 MB) | M4B (34.1 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3s296od53ilu3ik/wings%20and%20how%20to%20hide%20them.mp3?dl=0) (Dropbox)
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dbh0cp0mo1fv5da/wings_and_how_to_hide_them.m4b/file) (MediaFire)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Wings and How to Hide Them_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387651)
  * **Author:** triedunture
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel
  * **Image source:** [Paradise Lost illustration (1866)](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Paradise_Lost_50.jpg)




End file.
